Half Human
by Infinitystarx
Summary: i havent decided what this will be about yet...so i'll figure it out as i write it
1. Chapter 1

"your not human are you?"

"I'd say your about half right" he said.

He stepped forward causing me to back up against the door.

"are you afraid?" he asked a dark look in his eyes

"n no" I stammered, shaking.

He shrugged his shoulders, then retreated back again and turned away from me.

"what are you?" I asked still leaning against the door.

"I'm a demon" he said not looking at me, I let it sink in before I dared to speak again.

"a demon, hmm" he turned with a confused look on his face.

"your not afraid" he said turning to face me, I shook my head.

"I guesse ive never met a demon before so I don't have a reason to be afraid yet"

"your really are naïve arent you" he said sitting against the wall opposite me, he closed his crystal blue eyes, and leant his head back. I watched him carefully, I noticed how his hair was neither silver nor white it was both, he didn't look all that dangerous that is if you ignored the katana at his waist.

"what?" he asked making me jump, I quickly looked away and sighed.

"I have to go" I said turning to leave, the building we had ended up in was empty almost and it was dark, It was more scary than the man himself, he still sat on the ground hand on his sword.

I opened the door and breathed in the cold air, it was still winter and the wind held a sharp edge to it, I shivered before leaving, letting the door shut behind me but I never heard it shut and turned to see him standing behind me.

"it's dangerous out here you shouldn't walk alone" he said quietly before taking the lead, all the time we were walking his hand never left his sword, I wondered if he was expecting another attack like the one before but the streets looked deserted. It was eerily quiet though like a ghost town, I shivered again remembering the fight I had found myself in earlier.

_Flashback _

The moon rose high in the sky as I walked home alone, along the dark street. The only sound that of my footsteps, and my heart beat which quickened as I heard a rumble of thunder in the distance. I shivered and quickened my pace, anxious to get home before it rained I was so focused on getting home I didn't realise the shadow which loomed over me from behind, I was completely oblivious to the fact that is until I heard a loud roar which echoed all around seeming to come from every direction. I turned round to see a huge monster, it was at least ten feet tall if not taller and it growled at me angrily. Fear immobolized me and I couldn't speak, I was totally at its mercy. It started toward me slowly taking its time. But before it reached me, it was stopped in its tracks by a man in blue he brought his sword down on the monsters head destroying it in an instant, but just as one was defeated a hundred more appeared out of nowhere. He turned to see me shaking then looked back at the monsters around him, calculating how long it would take to kill them all and whether he could keep me out of it, he decided that running was the best idea he'd come back later and kill them. He walked towards me and held out his hand.

"lets go" he said quietly.

I took his hand without hesitation and we ran away from the scene the monsters following. At the end of the street was an abandoned building, he kicked the door open and closed it behind us.

"are you ok?" he asked, I nodded slowly.

"good stay here" he said before leaving again.

Outside the door I could hear the echoes of the monsters roars and also the sound of metal clashing with flesh, I stood in the centre of the room in the dark staring at the door and listening. After what seemed like an age, but was probably only around 10 minutes , silence fell outside the door opened and the man who had saved me entered closing the door again after him. He went to stand across the room leaning against the wall. After all that had happened, he didn't seem tired at all, I however was exhausted even though I hadn't really done anything other than run away, I began to wonder why he had saved me but I guessed he just wanted to fight those monsters alone without having to worry about killing any innocent people. I came to the conclusion that he wasn't human, I couldn't believe that any human would be able to defeat so many monsters alone without having some kind of inhuman power. So I decided to ask him.


	2. Chapter 2

_Present_

"_what were those things from earlier?" I asked._

"_demons" _

"_you don't speak much do you?" _

"_no" _

_It was like talking to a brick wall, he was so emotionless to he looked calm and collected despite what had happened mere minutes before on this same street. I sighed._

"_anyway how do you know were I need to be" I asked I knew he would have to give me more thana one word answer this time._

"_I don't" he said._

"_well don't you want to know?" _

"_I guess I should" he answered._

"_well I need to be in the other direction about two blocks down, you know what you've done enough for me already I'll get my self home, thank you for saving me" I said, before turning and walking as fast as I could away from him before he could answer me. But after about five minutes I realised he was following me, and sighed loudly. His pace slowed behind me."he must have heard me" I thought not really knowing how he was quite a distance behind me, I quickened my pace, and so did he. _

"_so you wanna race huh" I said to myself and started running, in truth I was pretty fast when I wanted to be, but no matter how fast i ran he kept up with me all the while maintaining the distance between us. Thinking I would get him off gaurrd I suddenly stopped but he stopped at the same time._

"_why are you following me" I shouted before I turned round ,but to my surprise there was no-one behind me just the empty street._

"_that's strange I could've sworn he was there" I whispered to myself._

"_who was there?" a voice behind me asked and I jumped standing before me was the same man or was it he was dressed differently he was wearing red instead of blue although his face was the same and his hair colour was identical._

"_whats up pretty lady your staring at me"_

"_you wish, I just saw someone that looks like you only he's wearing blue"_

"_oh really, that's a pretty lame pickup line" he said smirking._

"_who the hell are you anyway?" I asked blushing slightly._

"_the name's Dante, who are you?" _

"_erm my name's Alice" I replied looking around._

" _you seem distracted" Dante said._

"_I was sure he was following me a minute ago" _

"_is this guy your boryfriend or something?" _

"_what no I just met the guy he saved me from something and he was walking me home until I decided to go ahead alone and then he followed me and we were racing but when you appeared he disappeared" _

"_maybe he doesn't really exist and you just trying to get me to walk you home" he said smirking._

"_whatever." I said walking past him_

"_I'm nearly home anyway guess I'll have to thank him later" _

"_nice to meet you Alice" Dante shouted after me I just waved behind me in response and carried on walking. My home looked very inviting after all that had happened I just wanted to sleep._

_I opened the door to my house and locked it behind me turning on all the lights._

"_home sweet home" I whispered. The house itself was way too big for one person. It had five bedrooms and two bathrooms. I had inherited it from my parents when they passed away, they also left me more than enough money to live very comfortably for the rest of my life. Growing up as part of the aristocracy had not been all glitter and gold though, my sister had died at a young age from sickness, so my parents were very over protective of me they never let me out the house without an escort. But after they died I didn't feel a need for all the servants and maids around so I fired all of them all except, Nethaneol my butler and friend he had been my only friend for most of my life and even though he was my butler and several years older than me he looked the same age as me and acted younger than his age. Although from my memory he hadn't changed or aged at all over the years. In the kitchen Nethaneol stood over a kettle pouring tea in two tea cups._

"_good evening miss" he said politely, setting the cups on the table in the centre of the room, the house had a proper dining room but I never used it it was too big and grand in there not my taste at all._

"_welcome home how was your day?" Nethaneol asked sitting at the table opposite where I was sitting._

"_it was fine" I said simply I didn't want to tell him all about the demons and the two guys I had met and worry him, so I drank my tea and left for bed saying goodnight to Nethaneol as I headed up stairs. My room was the front of the house the biggest. The balcony overlooked the garden below, and from the window the moon looked so beautiful, I had always thought night time was the most beautiful time of day, so peaceful._

_After taking a shower and changing I let my blonde hair out of its ribbon the black streaks falling into place around my face and let it fall to my waist, I brushed it then went to bed and fell into a deep sleep._


End file.
